Why
by Carol Malfoy Potter
Summary: Lá estava ela de novo, chorando por ele. Somente ele a conseguia fazer, chorar, sofrer e ao mesmo tempo amá-lo, fazer ela ficar alegre. Ela também não entendia como mas desde de que o conheceu sua vida mudou, e para melhor.....


Lá estava ela de novo, chorando por ele. Somente ele a conseguia fazer, chorar, sofrer e ao mesmo tempo amá-lo, fazer ela ficar alegre. Ela também não entendia como mas desde de que o conheceu sua vida mudou, e para melhor.  
  
Why do you always do this to me?  
  
Porque você sempre faz isso comigo?  
  
Why couldn't you just see right through me?  
  
Porque você não podia apenas ver através de mim?  
  
Foram promessas, juras, mas de nada adiantaram. Mesmo amando-a, ele não deixou de querer ser um Comensal.  
  
How come you act like this  
  
Porquê você age assim  
  
Like you just don't care at all  
  
Como se você não ligasse nem um pouco  
  
Mas para ela, esse amor parecia vir só da parte dela. Parecia que ele achava que só ela havia se apaixonado, e a notícia de que ele pretenderia seguir a carreira de seu pai, mesmo com ela implorando que não, só deu mais certeza a ela que ele não a amava como ela queria que amasse.  
  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall  
  
Você espera que eu acredite que eu fui a única a se apaixonar  
  
I can feel, I can feel you, near me even though you're far away  
  
Eu posso sentir, eu posso te sentir, perto de mim mesmo você estando longe  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?  
  
Eu posso sentir, eu posso te sentir baby, porquê?  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
Não era para me sentir assim  
  
Ela dizia que não ia ser assim, mas acabou por ser. Ela precisava dele cada vez mais desde de que ele deu a notícia a ela, ela achou que não iria sofrer mas sofreu. Ela queria saber se ele ainda sentia algo por ela, se eles poderiam algum dia voltar a se amarem.  
  
I need you, I need you, more and more each day  
  
Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, mais e mais a cada dia  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
Não era para doer assim  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you tell me  
  
Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você me diga  
  
Are you and me still together? Tell me  
  
Nós ainda estamos juntos? Me diga  
  
Nos seus sonhos sempre achava que aquele paraíso de namorar com ele duraria para sempre, mas não durou....  
  
You think we can last forever tell me  
  
Você acha que podemos durar para sempre me diga  
  
Why  
  
Porquê  
Hey Listen to what we're not saying  
  
Hey ouça o que nós não estamos dizendo  
  
Let's play a different game than what we're playin'  
  
Vamos jogar um jogo diferente do que nós estamos jogando  
  
Try to look at me and really see my heart  
  
Tente olhar para mim e realmente ver meu coração  
  
Do you expect me to believe  
  
Você espera que eu acredite  
  
I'm gonna let us fall apart  
  
Que eu nos deixarei separar  
  
E ainda por cima ele a acusava de terem terminado tudo, pois ele achava que ela deveria aceitar que ele seguisse essa carreira, mas estava errado...  
  
I can feel, I can feel you, near me even though you're far away  
  
Eu posso sentir, eu posso te sentir, perto de mim mesmo você estando longe  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?  
  
Eu posso sentir, eu posso te sentir baby, porquê?  
  
Ela sempre dizia que não devia ter sido assim; que ele se quisesse mesmo, poderia ter mudado isso, mas ele dizia que não tinha mais certeza se era ela que ele queria.  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
Não era para me sentir assim  
  
I need you, I need you, more and more each day  
  
Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, mais e mais a cada dia  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
Não era para doer assim  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you tell me  
  
Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você me diga  
  
Are you and me still together? Tell me  
  
Nós ainda estamos juntos? Me diga  
  
You think we can last forever Tell me  
  
Você acha que podemos durar para sempre Me diga  
  
Why  
  
Porquê  
  
E assim, depois da briga eles não se viram. Ela o mandou pensar se era isso mesmo que ele queria e voltar (se ele voltasse) só quando tivesse certeza se era isso que ele queria....  
  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
  
Então vá e pense no que você tiver que pensar  
  
Go and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
  
Vá e sonhe com o que você tiver que sonhar  
  
Come back to me when you know just how you feel  
  
Volte para mim quando você souber como se sente  
  
You feel  
  
Se sente  
I can feel, I can feel you, near me even though you're far away  
  
Eu posso sentir, eu posso te sentir, porto de mim mesmo você estando longe  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?  
  
Eu posso sentir, eu posso te sentir baby, porquê  
  
Num dia em que ela já não tinha mais esperança (já havia anoitecido), no seu último dia estudando com ele (pois era o ultimo ano de Draco em Hogwarts), ela estava sentada na beira do lago de Hogwarts quando sentiu duas mãos frias que conhecia muito bem taparem seu rosto.  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
Não era para doer assim  
  
I need you, I need you, more and more each day  
  
Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, mais e mais a cada dia  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
Não era para doer assim  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you tell me  
  
Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você me diga  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
Não era para doer assim  
  
I need you, I need you, more and more each day  
  
Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, mais e mais a cada dia  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
Não era para doer assim  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you tell me  
  
Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você me diga  
  
- Eu tomei a decisão - falou ele, a virando para se verem olhos nos olhos.  
Ela estremeceu ao olhar para aqueles olhos acinzentados que já a fizeram chorar, rir, amar...  
Quando ela ia falar, ele tapou com um dedo sua boca: - Você achou mesmo que eu te deixaria?Eu até pensei nessa possibilidade, mas depois que terminamos minha vida parece que perdeu o sentido - "Draco, você definitivamente não é mais o mesmo, onde já se viu, você falando isso," pensou ele - E só então percebi que te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo! E que nenhum lord vai me fazer te deixar. Eu vou largar tudo, fugir de casa, pois meu pai não vai aceitar isso, mas por você eu faço tudo e vou fazê-lo - a essa altura ela já estava chorando. Mas não era de tristeza, era de alegria de saber que a pessoa que ela mais amou e ama no mundo não iria lhe deixar.  
  
Are you and me still together? Tell me  
  
Nós ainda estamos juntos? Me diga  
  
You think we can last forever Tell me  
  
Você acha que podemos durar para sempre Me diga  
  
Why  
  
Porque  
  
Depois de ficarem se encarando por minutos ela não falou nada apenas o beijou. Um beijo diferente de todos que já tinha dado nele, um beijo quente com paixão, fervor; ele sentiu que ela estava pronta para ser sua e seria. Ainda a beijando, foi a deitando e colocando suas mãos por debaixo das vestes dela. Ao sentir o toque dele em sua pele ela se arrepiou mas não ousou em parar, sabia também que era a hora de se entregar somente a ele, então com cuidado foi levantando a blusa dele, q deu um risinho pensando como ela estava 'ousada' naquela noite. Percebendo que estava tudo bem, ele arrancou de uma vez só a blusa dela e tratou de cuidar da saia, que minutos depois já estava junto com sua calça, sapatos, jogados no chão, e um pouco depois ele se uniu de uma vez por todas com ela, e tinha a certeza que ele seria só dela e que ela seria só sua para sempre. E por fim, deitada no peito dele, ela falou:  
  
Te amo muito, meu amor....  
  
Eu também te amo demais - falou ele a abraçando.  
  
N/A; Bem tá um horror, eu sei, mas foi minha primeira song!!!Queria dedicar ela as minhas miguxas, Lena, Má, Mile, e as pessoas q leram ela e me incentivaram a escreve-lá e agradecer a minha beta a Satine. Reviews PLEASE!!!Nem q seja pra dizer q ta horrível, pq ta msm!! se tiverem criticas ou quiserem falar comigu me mandem um email para: carolmalfoy@hotmail.com. Beijus 


End file.
